


Out of Place

by lizzledpink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, a short note that Jim probably shouldn't have printed out and left, signed, on his favorite psychologist's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

 

 

January 14th, 2013  
Excerpt From the Desk of Dr. Leonard McCoy  
Personal Notes, Patient #1425397, Kirk, James T.

...I believe that Jim is simply too much for this world. Clinically, he suffers from all kinds of neuroses, of course, but I swear to God most of it's just because he's got nothing to do with them. What a clinical list of his problems and history won't tell you is that that kid knows the name of almost every damn star in the sky. He's got a knack for language, but translating's too straightforward for him. He knows more about particle physics than anybody I've ever met, but he's got nothing to use it on. He loves travel, but there's nowhere to go. He could be a damn good leader, military even, but he doesn't want to be fighting anybody's war. He's an explorer with nothing to explore. I'd say stick him in NASA, but the space program's dying out. It won't get him where he wants to go. I wish he'd been alive in the sixties.

In another time, Jim'd be a great man. But this is the wrong time, and the wrong place, and here, he's a good kid with so many issues it's hard to see him straight. As a psychologist, I don't think there's anything I can do for him. As a friend, well, I'll get back to you on that one. I'm not a time-traveler, dammit. I'm just a doctor.

 

 

bones you southern softie you say the sweetest things

\- jt

STOP HACKING INTO MY CONFIDENTIAL FILES, JIM.


End file.
